


live (if you really want to)

by wildeblackseoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeblackseoul/pseuds/wildeblackseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boyd, clumsy yet resilient boyd, thinks he doesn't have a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	live (if you really want to)

Boyd thinks he doesn’t even have a chance. Such thoughts are so ingrained in him, scrawled across his bones, that his heart beats to the mantra of _notworthit_ ; he’s surprised Derek doesn’t just scowl at him whenever he looks his way (which might not be all true, since Derek’s face seems permanently set on varying degrees of frustrated anger).

(What’s more surprising is that Derek always chooses him to go into battlefield with; he may not always be first-string, but Derek chooses him to stay by his side at all times. Weird how that works out.)

Nonetheless, Boyd - self-deprecating Boyd, who sat alone at lunch unless someone asked for favors, fat Boyd who duck his head down in crowds, poor Boyd who always wore shabby clothes from the salvation army, worthless Boyd - doesn’t think he deserves the bite, who is he kidding? Derek’s one for lapses of faltering judgment, so him granting Boyd this new life -  
must be a mistake.

(Or is it?)

Boyd is a nothing, has been, always will be, even with superhuman strength and elongated fangs. (The claws are his favorite part of the deal, he’s not gonna lie.) Maybe being part-time guard dog to his Alpha has some perks, like being less of a nothing.

So why does Erica keep glancing his way? Erica - the girl who was cruelly teased and utterly humiliated for something she couldn’t even control, until she met the big bad wolf that whisked her away and made her anew. Erica, “our golden lioness,” Isaac once called her playfully, while Derek imperceptibly rolled his eyes before barking orders. Her laugh had rang like tiny silver bells. Erica, who had climbed Derek like a tree during a training session, taking what she wanted, as Boyd had watched from the iron wrought steps, clenching his fists. He couldn’t help it.

He is the black coal to her beaming sun. Boyd is a nothing, whereas Erica is a somebody, with long blond curls and full red lips and piercing eyes that glint a pretty amber whenever she shifts.

“You’re an idiot,” Derek huffs at him one day. It’s enough of a distraction to throw Boyd over his shoulders and slam him on to concrete. Boyd grunts and blinks the sweat from his eyes.

“What?”

Derek shrugs, brushes himself off, and disappears into the shadowy confines of his designated cart. Boyd will never get used to one of the many quirks of his Alpha. Picking himself off from the ground, wincing as fractured bones knitted and realigned themselves, Boyd’s senses note another presence in the room and nearly chokes.

“Why are you an idiot?” Boyd turns and watches Erica take a bite of her apple. He had thought he smelled her when his face became acquaintances with the floor. Erica smirks around the fruit, eyes heavy with mischief.

Boyd shrugs. Erica frowns, walking up to him. Between one moment and the next, her hand touches the collar of his shirt; her fingernails graze his neck, and a shiver rakes his body.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” she whispers, her eyes imploring, her shrewdness wavering.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he blurts out, the tips of his ears burning. Her lips tilt up at the corners, and Boyd’s reminded of Erica-then, hesitant and shy but never meek. There’s only a bit of space between them, how couldn’t he be so hyper-aware of that?

Erica must notice his silent distress, because she takes one step back, her hand slipping away from him, and Boyd can’t ignore that either, so he reaches for her, one hand curled around her elbow to stay. He doesn’t know if that’s the signal of something bigger than what it is; he’s too preoccupied by Erica’s mouth attached to his, the warm body pressed against him, the smell and taste of apples flooding his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> originally found on [tumblr](http://blackdalsoon.tumblr.com/post/27609507439/boyd-thinks-he-doesnt-even-have-a-chance-such)


End file.
